DXW One Night Stand: Tribute to the Troops 2019
Card DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © w/Peter Pan vs. The Iron Fists of Injustice (Heihachi Mishima & Lars Alexandersson) DXW Global Television Championship #1 Contender's Match Roy vs. Roderick Strong The Mistresses of Society (Zeena & Demencia) vs. River City Girls (Kyoko & Misako) Triple Threat Match for the DXW Hardcore Championship Darby Allin © vs. Ikuto Tsukiyomi vs. Pablo DaVinci DXW United States Championship Punishment Martinez © vs. Stipe Miocic Kid w/Serge vs. Moka Akashiya w/DXW Social Network Champion Tsukune Aono & Kenny Rodriguez Results *2. Moka Akashiya made her DXW debut. Before the match starts, Tsukune takes Moka's Rosario necklace and she turns herself into Inner Moka as the crowd cheers and chanting "HOLY SHIT!" then the referee Taryn Terrell start the match. *4. After the match, Sada, Nari, Michiko, & Rin of Flower Teen Kill Team Go rush from the crowd to the ring and jumps Kyoko & Misako from behind then beating them up as the crowd boos at them. Sada & Nari are stomping on Kyoko while Michiko & Rin are pummeling Misako until the crowd cheers as Lucina rushes to the ring and Flower Teen Kill Team Go retreats. As Lucina stands tall, the crowd cheers as the DXW International Women's Champion, Sakura Hagiwara arrives to the stage as she grabs the mic as she says "Lucina, I thought we're through since DXW One Night Stand: Super Smash Bros Ultimate x DXW as our time limit expired. And you saved me from Flower Teen Kill Team Go last Sunday night at Christmas Carnage? And then you challenge me for my DXW International Women's Championship at DXW Rumble Resolution? Well, you got it. After I defeated Kana aka Asuka last night at NDP Sirenspalooza in London to close out my comeback tour, which I was sore, I've been talked to Rudi Wilson, we're gonna try again one last time...Fight Without Honor Ironwoman Match! See you in Sin City, Lucina." Lucina is satisfied of Sakura answering to her challenge. *6. Timmy climbs up to the top turnbuckle for Wishing Star Press until Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & Perfect Cell of The Masters of Society jumps Peter Pan & Mokuba Kaiba from out of nowhere and the referee Mike Chioda wants them out. As Mike Chioda is distracting by telling them out of the ringside, Zafina rushes from the crowd and hits Timmy with avalanche DDT then bails out, and Heihachi hits Timmy with a Jumping Powerbomb to make a shocking pinfall victory as the crowd boos at them loudly. After the match, Eddy Gordo & Craig Marduk rushes to the ring and Marduk hits Timmy with Armageddon Hammer while Eddy tosses Mokuba back in the ring and hits him with a Springboard Meteora as the crowd boos and pelts garbage at them until the crowd cheers as Hwoarang & Seto Kaiba rushes to the ring and The Iron Fists of Injustice retreats. The Iron Fists of Injustice celebrates to the back as Seto is attending his little brother while Hwoarang and Peter Pan are attending Timmy to close the sho...Wait a minute, the crowd cheers as Santa Claus, played by Buzz, arrives to the ring and helps Mokuba & Timmy up and gives them their presents, then he gives Peter Pan, Hwoarang, & Seto their presents. Santa Claus assists The Lost Boys, Hwoarang, & Seto to give presents to the fans and the army as the snow confetti is flying down to close the show. Miscellaneous *Apple Bloom performed the National Anthem before the event. *Creed performed "My Sacrifice" to the fans. *Throughout the event, pre-recorded segments showing the DXW Superstars doing various things for the troops. *Excalibur tells the viewers on tomorrow's post-Christmas edition of DXW Aftermath that Blaineley O'Halloran will announce the 3rd inductee of DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2020. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW Specials Category:2019